Military Brat
by aandm20
Summary: Riana loves being a witch but having to constantly move because of her military father can make things complicated and of cores, her big secret doesn't help ether. This fic starts off in the 4th book and with a possible romance haven't decided who with
1. The move and the meeting

**Hello all & welcome to my second fic! **

**Woot-ness!**

**This fic might look familiar because I posted it once before… but when I went back an re-read it… I wasn't happy. So I tweaked it a bit and here it is.**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, but I do own Riana Cullins (Rain) & her father (Samuel)!

_**So in your face, lawyer peoples!**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_The move & the meeting_

First off, I'd like to describe Riana for you………….

Riana is a 14 year old, American Navy Brat, who also happens to be a witch (her father's a muggle). She's not a freakishly-drop-dead-gorgeous-supermodel chick, but she's not average looking ether. She's five foot six and is usually mistaken for a 17 year old. She has healthy pail skin, silky/wavy auburn hair that flows to the middle of her back, and blue eyes that change color with her moods (electric blue when happy, stormy/icy blue when sad, and midnight blue when angry). They also turn black when it's time for her to take her tonic (you'll find out more about that later).

Now, on with the story!……………………………………………………………………

"I still don't see why you have to be restationed!" Riana huffed in frustration at her father. She was sulking in the passenger's seat of her dad's silver, G sedan, coup. She pressed her forehead against the window.

"I've already explained this to you a hundred times, Rain. I've been promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer… all the positions were taken up back home so they're sending us to England. An E-9 honey, you know how long and hard I've worked for this position."

" But why did they have to move us now? I've already started my 5th year at Cromwell and I just had the trace taken off. My friends and I have plans for weekends and break sessions already."

"You can still use that foo network thing can't you?"

"_Floo_ network dad, and yes I can, but cross continental Floo powder is expensive.

"Cross continental?" he gave her a funny look.

"Ok, that's not what it's really called, it's just a little…. Well…. _a lot_ stronger than regular floo powder. So, ya, more expensive."

"Ok, so why is the '_trace'_ going to be a problem?"

"Dad! In America, they take it off at 16, but you can take a test to have it taken off early. I took the test this past summer and passed with flying colors. In Europe, they don't take it off until you're 17, no exceptions. I don't want to have enjoyed a short while of freedom only to have it taken away again and extended another year! The European magical schools are so medieval." He gave her a warning look. "Sorry, I meant 'schools for the _gifted_'." She scoffed.

"Rain, you know I'm not prejudice against the magical community, I did marry your mother after all, but you have to remember, we're a military family. I'm not having you snatched up to some lab to have God-knows-what experiments and dissections done to you and your friends."

"You know the magical community wouldn't let that happen right?"

He suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry I' a little over cautious. It's just…. I promised your mother before she died ………."

"It's all right, dad, I'll be more careful." She can't stand it when he looks like that and the thought of her mother's death still made the both of them cry. They didn't need that right now.

"That's all I ask, hun." Trying to change the subject he added… "By the way, I spoke to your head mistress about your transfer; she's taken care of everything. Apparently, there are three really good schools in Europe-- "

"Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts." She finished for him.

"Right, and since you don't speak French or Hungarian and you're not a boy, the first two are out. Besides, Hogwarts is in Scotland, so it will be easier for you to come visit me when ever you want."

"Wait! What do you mean _'visit' _you?"

"Well, Hogwarts isn't a day school like the ones back home. It will be like going off to collage." He said reassuringly.

"**Don't try to sugarcoat it dad**! You're saying I'm being sent to a boarding school! I bet they make you ware a goofy uniform and give you a curfew and cut you off from the world."

"You're such a drama queen, Rain. Oh, and they ware robes there."

"What?"

"Robes."

"What'd I tell ya? Medieval!"

Her dad gave a small chuckle.

"I bet it's like a prison. I bet they restrict your magi- _gifts_ to classroom use only. I bet the student body is full of pureblooded jerks who think they're better than everyone else."

"Drama queen." He muttered under his breath. "Honestly, Rain, I think you're over reacting. _I BET, _you'll love it there. Just give it a chance. Mrs. Cromwell assured me that the campus is magnificent. She's friends with the headmaster, Albus-something or other-- "

"Dumbledore? The Albus Dumbledore?"

"I take it you've heard of him?"

"He's only the most amazing wizard alive!"

He gave her another warning look.

"I know, I know, I used the 'W' word. Sorry."

"Just give it time, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." He smiled at her.

"What ever." She huffed, sinking lower in her seat.

"By the way….. did you remember to take your tonic today?" he asked worried. "Your eyes are looking a little dark."

"_Yes._" She sighed in a bored tone. "I'm just a bit peeved."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riana and her father, Samuel, had been driving around London for the past several hours before Samuel finally spotted what he'd been searching for and pulled the car over.

"Here we are! Odd……. This is the right address, but it just looks like a rundown pub that's been out of business for years." He said, looking confused.

Riana sighed. "It's bewitched dad, to keep muggles away."

"Right, I knew that."

She couldn't help but smirk at him. After all these years, her dad still hasn't fully grasped the whole _magic_ concept.

"Well, after you." He Said.

She rolled her eyes and stepped in side.

"Hum, well what do ya know, it is a pub," he said, surveying the room. "Ok, this Dumbledore guy should be meeting us any moment now."

Riana was actually excited about meeting the world-renowned wizard, knowing she would have him for a headmaster was making her jump up and down on the inside. She looked around the room, eagerly searching for him. In her search, she noticed something odd about the way everyone was dressed.

"I guess the school's not the only place people ware robes." She thought out lowed. '_no wonder they're staring at us…. It's like we've stepped back in time.' _She continued the thought in her head.

They weren't all warring robes. Some were even warring regular clothes… if you could call them _regular_. They were miss-matched with crazy designs and odd colors. She was so busy taking it all in she didn't even hear her father calling her.

"_Ahum_." Someone cleared their throat behind her making her whip her head around. Her eyes went wide… there, standing next to her father was Albus Dumbledore.

"Holy snap! I'm so, so, so sorry sir. I--"

"It's quite all right Miss Cullins." He shook their hands and smiled. "Now, If you and your father will follow me, we can convene back in my office."

"Yes Sir." Riana and her father said in unison.

"This way." he led them towards the fireplace. "And here, Miss Cullins, the students refer to their teachers as 'professor'."

"I'll try to remember that…. Note to self…got it."

"I trust your trip was descent?" he asked.

"Same old, same old." She said with a hint of boredom. He raised a questioning eyebrow. *_Crap…I finally meat one of my idols and I come off as rude_* "Well, what I mean, Sir, is that it was no different from any of the other times I've had to pick up my life and rearrange it to suite the whims of the U.S. government. I'm use to it." She sent an accusing look at her father.

"Now Rain, you know it's not like that." He gave Dumbledore an apologetic look. "So now you can see one of the many reasons they're called military _BRATS_." He emphasized the last word.

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "It's quite all right."

Riana flicked her dad in the arm making him smirk.

"Now," started Dumbledore, "we're going to have to use the floo network to get to my office. Mr. Cullins, are you all right with going along with me?"

Samuel tensed. He was never happy with ridding along with his wife ether. The green flames and weird sensation always freaked him out.

"Ya, ok, sure thing." He looked queasy.

"All right then, Miss Cullins, your father and I will go first and you will follow. Just say 'The Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School', yes, that should do it."

She gave a nod. "See ya in a sec, dad!" she smirked. She knows her dad hates traveling like this.

They stepped into the fireplace. Dumbledore said, "My Office", dropped the floo powder and _**FWOOSH**_! They were gone. At the last second, Riana saw her father clench his eyes shut making her chuckle.

"Some officer… what a goober." She laughed.

She loaded her bags and luggage into the fireplace, stepped in herself and said, "The Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School." She dropped her floo powder and _**FWOOSH**_! In a swirl of green flames, she felt a jerk as her feet left the ground for a few seconds and then she touched back down in another fireplace. When she stepped out, her mouth dropped. Her father walked up to help with her luggage. She leaned over to him and whispered, "This has to be the most crazy awesome office I've ever seen!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Well, there's the first chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked it… the next one will be up as soon as possible… I'm working on 2 fics at once so I'll be trying to spend equal amounts of time on both of them!**

**You can check out the other one, of cores, by visiting my profile!**

**Comments are welcome but no howlers of doom please!**

**Until next time **


	2. The red bag

**Hello again!**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters…Riana & Samuel. **

The red bag

Dumbledore's office was a treasure-trove of organized clutter, with all sorts of magical bobbles, devises, and trinkets from different origins just oozing with history and secrets. The walls were covered with shelves upon shelves of books, scrolls, and stacks of papers practically begging for curios students to read them. They were also covered with many portraits of people she assumed were former headmasters and mistresses of the school, ether sleeping or whispering to each other about the new girl and her father. The actual room itself was made up of stone, giant through-rugs, stain-glass windows, candles and tapestries.

"Are we in a castle?" Riana asked in awe.

"Why, yes we are Miss Cullins. That's very perceptive of you." He smiled at her.

" Now, if you and your father will step this way, we can get down to business."

He led them over to his desk, conjuring two extra chairs, and sat down.

"Tell me Miss Cullen—"

"Um, Sir- I mean, professor…. would you mind calling me Riana or Rain? Military people call me by my last name and it really bugs me…. no offence."

"It's quite all right, Riana, I understand. Now, tell me, how much about this school and your transfer here do you already know?" He asked.

"Well, nothing really… Oh, I know you wear uniforms."

He gave a small chuckle.

"Well then, we have quite a bit to cover before this evening."

He went on about the four founders, the houses, the sorting ceremony, and the point system for the house cup, the school rules and expectations, who the prefects are as well as who the heads of each house are.

"I see it says here," he shuffled some papers, "you were a fifth year at Cromwell?"

"Yes sir."

"I think it would be best if we put you with the fourth years so you can be with students your own age."

Rain took the statement like a slap in the face.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, it would be for the best. I understand it will be frustrating to retake the same classes, so you will be allowed to take mostly advanced lessons."

"I don't understand why—"

"Cromwell students start at age 10 whilst students here do not start until they are 11."

"Oh." She sank into her chair, looking upset.

Her father tried to comfort her.

"It won't be so bad, Rain. It might even make things easier for you, you know, give the other students one less reason to bug you with questions about your life. I know that's the part you hate most about our moves."

"You're probably right, plus, I would enjoy the advanced classes I guess…..It's just…."

"Just what, Rain?" asked her father.

"It's not just my life in general…It's…It's my secret. When the students at Cromwell found out…I was shunned. They became nervous or disgusted at the very sight of me. '_The prejudice bustards._' She whispered to herself. "I don't know how I would have made it through each year if it wasn't for my three _real_ friends, the one's that didn't ditch even though they were picked on for still talking to me………I refuse to let that happen again! I understand the need for the faculty to know, but the students can never find out."

Dumbledore looked at her with sympathy. "I assure you, Riana…the members of my staff are all very trustworthy. No student shall ever find out shy of you telling them yourself, witch for your sake, I hope one day you can trust someone enough to do so. A person should be loved by their friends no mater how different they are."

"I hope you're right, professor. I would give anything to make friends with people who love me for all that I am, and nothing less. I promise I'll try and make these next few years work." She smiled to herself, feeling better about the situation.

Mr. Cullen was proud of his daughter for being so accommodating. He new this year was going to be hard on her.

"Uumm, professor………..From what you said a moment ago…I'm guessing it's safe for me to assume that Mrs. Cromwell has informed you of Rain's condition?"

"Ah…..yes she did."

"She should be fine as long as she takes her tonic every day. Also, well…. I'm afraid this move might stress her out, so she might need to take it more than once a day. I leave that decision up to her. She knows how much stress she can handle better than the teachers do."

Riana rolled her eyes and smirked. *_Way to make me sound defective dad…. At least I know he cares about me…. He's such a good father__**.**_*

"Yes, we will have everything under control. I've mentioned that the teachers have been informed. Is there anything they should know in case of an emergency?"

"Yes. Three things actually." Piped in Riana.

"Keep injured students away from me, watch my eyes…if they turn black, that's bad…if I'm severely injured and I mean _severely_, just like others of my kind I'll need …..well…. you know……

She trailed off shyly knowing that last bit would probably get her kicked out before she's even accepted.

"Thank you. I'll inform the staff immediately." He said calmly.

"_What_?!" Riana and her father gasped in unison. Riana glanced at her father. He had been holding his breath as well.

Riana was confused. "That doesn't disgust you or anything?

"It could posse a challenge, but we will cross that bridge if we come to it."

_*It's official… I love this guy!* _thought Riana.

"Now, there is one more thing we have to discuss. Sense you have arrived a little late in the school year. I'm sure you've heard that Hogwarts is hosting Europe's Triwizard Tournament.

"Sweat! Wait…not sweat. I thought that was discontinued because of the massive death toll." Riana was confused again.

"It was, but we discussed it with the ministry of magic and we have agreed to try and bring it back. With more safety precautions in place of course."

"Okay, cool! Sign me up!" She said excitedly. Her father looked a little uneasy.

"One of those safety precautions is an age restriction. Only students 17 and older will be allowed to participate."

Riana's father let out a small sigh of relief.

She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "Laim! Oh well. I guess it should be fun to watch at least."

Dumbledore smiled appreciatively at her. She took the news of the age restriction better then most of the other students.

"The other schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, will be arriving this evening. When they enter the great hall, they will give a small demonstration of magic as a means to introduce their schools. We thought it would be an interesting treat to show the other schools how we sort students into their houses so after they have entered, you will be sorted."

"Okay…." Riana said nervously. *_Just what I need… all eyes on me…oh crap_*

They spent the next half hour creating her class schedule and discussing their locations.

Looking at his watch, Samuel was shocked to see how late it was. "I think it's time I report to the basse before they declare me awol." He stated, half jokingly.

"Ah, quite right. I believe we have covered everything Riana. I will let you and your father say your goodbyes."

"Thanks professor." She escorted her father back to the fireplace. "Well, good luck dad. You remember how to use my owl, Tessa, right? Cuz you know I'll be sending you letters like crazy."

They both laughed knowing how aquward her father is with owls and the wizarding mail system. They then hugged each other.

"ouch! Not to tight hun" Samuel said laughing again.

She quickly let go. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay hun. You know, I should be the one wishing you luck."

"This isn't my first move dad. You know I can take care of myself." She smiled at him.

"I know." He ruffled her hair. She grimaced and quickly smoothed it back and punched his arm playfully. They hugged again and she smiled preparing to say what they always say to one another as their family's goodbye.

"Love you, miss you……" she started.

"Hope to see you soon." He finished. "Oh, and Rain….."

"Ya, dad?"

"I packed your tonic stash in the usual red bag."

"Oh, right! Don't worry, I'll keep it charmed and hidden." She reassured him.

"I know, but do me a favor." He looked at her seriously now.

Noting his expression. "What is it?"

"Please, take one…. now, while Dumbledore is escorting me back. Your eyes are going black…. and best have another later tonight as well, just in case."

She gave him a thoughtful look. "Okay dad." He kissed her forehead.

"Alright Sir, we're good to go." Samuel called over to Dumbledore. He had gone to the upper level of his office to give them their privacy.

"Off we go then Mr. Cullins. Riana, please wait here for a moment. Professor Magonagle will arrive shortly to escort you to where you will wait outside the great hall for the sorting ceremony.

"Yes Sir, professor."

……………………………………………………………….

While she waited, she opened her red bag to retrieve a vile of tonic. The bag was a gift from her mother before she died. Her mother had charmed it so you could fit anything in it. She happened to notice that her father had packed several hundred of the small vials (each containing about a cup's worth). Her grandparents (on her mother's side) must have helped him.

She popped the cork, lifted the vile to her lips, and took a sip. As the warm liquid slid down her throat like silk, a rush of energy, pleasure, and satisfaction flowed and tingled through her body, strengthening her…. She quickly downed the rest, savoring the delicious feeling.

_*Guess he was right… I really did need that*_

Licking her lips, she re-corked the vile and placed it back into her bag.

"Well, bag, I guess it's time to charm you…. lets see…the usual should do. I miss my lovely Jasper anyways."

She pulled out her wand, taped the bag two times and said "Serpentectrum." The bag twitched and transfigured into a blood red snake with black eye and a slightly black tinted belly, small enough to wrap around her forearm.

~"_Hello there cutie! I've missssssed you_."~ She taped Jasper's head and then her own, whispering another spell. "_I can't have anyone ellsss communicating with you now can I? I know being a parsssssall tung isss rare, but with a housssse called Ssssslitherin, I can't rissssk it_."~ The spell allows the two of them to communicate in parsal tung telepathically instead of verbally, though they can still speak out loud if they wanted…but they only do that in privet.

~"_ I've misssssed you assssss well_."~ The snake hissed to her affectionately.

She smiled, sighed, and hissed back. ~"_Between you and me…. Tonight'sss going to freak me out…. Thissss ssschool year isss going to be crazy, weird. I can tell._"~

He hissed and wrapped himself reasheringly tighter around her wrist. ~"_You'll be fine_."~

~"_Aawww, thank you!_"~ She kissed his head. *_So now we wait_ *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ta-da!!!**

**Chapter 2 is done!**

**Almost done with chapter 3 so expect that soon-ish!**

**Looking forward to your input… **


	3. IntroductionsSort Of

**A/N… Hello all! I'm so so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm finally done with the theater group I was in for the last two years so I don't have to move around so much! This means I now have more time to sit and type so I'll be able to update faster! I feel really bad for taking so long, so I tried to make this chapter longer!**

**Hope you enjoy! And if you're interested…take a look at the pictures I've posted on my profile for this story…more will be added as the fic continues!**

Introductions…sort of

McGonagall walked into Dumbledore's office to find the girl, already changed into her robes, waiting patiently in a chair while stroking a small, red snake.

For a moment, she thought she heard the girl hissing at the creature but she dismissed the thought immediately. _'It must have been the snake. Having one Parselmouth in the school is rare enough, but two at once would be inconceivable.'_

"Miss Cullins, I presume?" She asked the girl.

Rain jumped up, realizing she was no longer alone. "Excuse me"?

"My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you…I asked if you were the new student, Miss Cullins."

"Oh, yes ma'am." Rain had to laugh to herself. The poor woman actually though she frightened her when she was really just worried that she might have overheard her hissing to Jasper.

"You must be Mrs.—Professor McGonagall. Sorry, I'm still getting use to that term." She said as she walked over to shake the woman's hand.

"It's all right dear, now if you will please follow me; it's nearly time to start."

"Yes ma'am."

She followed the professor through the long corridors to a set of large doors. As she glanced around, she remembered she was told that the school was made up of many rooms, moving staircases, hallways, and secret passages. _'Dam! A girl could get lost in a place like this.' _She couldn't wait to start exploring. _'If the students are jerks, at least I can enjoy the school its self.'_

"All right Miss Cullins, you will wait here. The visiting schools will enter first; Beauxbatons followed by Durmstrang. After that, Dumbledore will announce that we have a new student transfer. When I call your name you will walk to the front. I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head and once you are sorted, you will take your seat at the corresponding table…. any questions?"

"Well, ummm, do you have any advice professor? I'm a little nervous because I want to make a good impression and you seem to be the best person to ask."

McGonagall was surprised. Not only did the girl pay her a compliment, but she also wanted her advice. _'So why should I not oblige?'_

"I suggest you keep your chin up, present yourself with confidence, and smile. I would think you should have no problems making friends here. You will do just fine."

They exchanged smiles.

"Thanks professor."

Just before McGonagall went into the Great Hall, she turned back around.

"Oh, and one more thing dear…. try not to trip."

Rain's face fell for a second before she realized it was the professor's attempt at making a joke to calm her. She let out an uneasy laugh.

When she turned around to catch her breath and wait, the other schools were gathering by the door. The girls looked uncertain of her and some of the guys were smirking and winking, _'ha, in their dreams'_, while the others looked like they could care less. The man she assumed to be the very creepy headmaster of Durmstrang, stormed up to her followed by a very tall woman who she guessed was the headmistress of Beauxbatons. _'She must be part giant….nice.'_

"You, gurl! Vhat arge you out ear for?" He asked rather rudely.

"I was told I was going in last. First, Professor Dumbledor will introduce the Beauxbaton girls, and then your boys, followed finally by me."

He grumbled something in Bulgarian and stepped aside. The students that overheard her all scoffed in resentment and started to whisper to one another as if she had insulted them. _'What the heck…and here I thought I was being polite. I could have called them chicks and dudes… frigin prep-schools.'_ The Giant woman scrunched her nose at her. _'I swear I took a shower this morning…what's her problem?'_

"What?" She asked her.

"Your aczent, tis so vulgar. You are Américaine. No?"

'_Are you serious lady?'_ Rain smiled at her as friendly as she could. "Oui m'dame je suis." **(Yes ma'am I am).**

The headmistress' eyes grew big for a moment and then she briskly turned away. All the girls immediately followed and turned their noses up as well. _'Snobs!'_ No longer interested, they all went back to their own business, which consisted of them discussing their showmanship and ignoring the "strange" girl by the door.

'_So, dancing, swaying hips, and sighing butterflies is what the girls have planned… very lame in my opinion… and the guys will be doing something that involves staffs with sparks, acrobatics, and blowing fire… now that's more like it!'_

Rain was still a bit nerves so Jasper squeezed her arm reassuringly. She felt a little better but she knew she'd need another vile before the night was over. She was confident in the routine she picked. It was a spell combination passed down from mother to daughter in her family for generations. It combined bad-assness with elegance. Took her forever to learn but it was totally worth it!

~~~~~~(15 minutes later)~~~~~~

One after the other, the visiting schools entered the great hall and took their seats. As they entered, she was able to sneak a few glances into the room. It was beautiful and enchanting but still very strange and very large. She could see candles floating in the air and the sealing was enchanted to look like the night sky.

Now it was down to her. She inhaled deeply and let the air back out somewhat shakily. _'Breath, just breath.'_ She had to smirk at herself. She felt like Daniel from the movie 'Ever After' when she was entering the ball. The doors opened as she heard McGonagall call out her name. Taking one more breath to steady herself, she straightened her posture, and whispered her spells into the room. A wisp of silvery light flowed from her wand and took the shape of a timber wolf, which she followed into the room.

Her Patronus danced around the great hall, leaping over the heads of students and lolloping down the tables. Keeping her chin up and walking confidently to the front of the room while trying not to trip as McGonagall suggested… she couldn't help but smile. Glancing around the room, she noticed a mixture of expressions. Some students wore friendly smiles, some looked curious or confused, a few students had neutral faces as if they could care less and several of the boys were even trying to look flirtatious. _'What is with the male population here…they don't even know me yet. Good Lord!'_ But, thankfully, she didn't receive a single negative look… she inwardly sighed. _'So far so good, now time for the finally!_'

As she reached the front, of the hall, her Patronus glided to the sealing and burst into a light shower of Japanese cherry blossoms mixed with the sound of wind chimes. The blossoms dissolved instantly as soon as they touched something solid. She actually heard a few "oohs" and "ahhs". She felt proud of herself. Looking up at the staff table, Dumbledore gave her a smile and a nod with a twinkle in his eye as a means to say _'nicely done'_. Rain smiled back and sat down on the stool ready to get this over with. Not a second later, McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and stepped back. When the hat spoke to her it caught her off guard and so she twitched slightly making herself blush.

'_**Hmmm, very interesting….yes, yes, very peculiar….'**_

'_Is there a problem?'_

'_**Hmmm, no problem…..just where to put you? With your intelligence, you would fare well in Ravenclaw, you are brave and courageous like Gryffindor, but you are also cunning and resourceful like Slytherin and with your heritage, they would welcome you with open arms…hmmm.'**_

Rain looked at each table in turn. Ravenclaw seemed nice enough. She valued intelligence and at least they wouldn't make fun of her for reading all the time, plus the blue of their uniforms would match her eyes…. But, she could be somewhat of a procrastinator when it came to homework because she liked to goof off, especially this year, most likely, sense she'll pretty much be going over the same material she already covered at her last school (she does excellent work but she takes here sweet time to do it).

Gryffindor seemed even better. She wasn't quite sure why yet but she liked them. They looked like a fun and rambunctious group; they would most likely be easiest to make friends with as well. Their smiles were open and welcoming and seeing that they weren't the brainiac-bunch like the other house, maybe they won't snoop and it will be easier to keep her personal "issues" a secret (at least…that's what she hopes).

Now the Slytherins, they didn't sit too well in her mind. The students were giving her the creeps. The looks she was getting from some of them made her skin crawl. She may be in love with snakes, but her grandfather always told her to trust her instincts and her instincts were telling her that they were trouble. (they feel wrong).

The Sorting Hat, having heard her thoughts, made its decision.

'_**Hmmm…..too bad…..that house would have suited you well.'**_

'_No thank you!'_

The hat shouted out to the rest of the room…

"_**Gryffindor!"**_

Immediately, the entire table stood up and began to cheer and clap happily for their new housemate. She was so excited; she almost skipped to the table. Even Magonagol who secretly wished the girl would be in her house after their slight bonding moment from earlier (though she would never admit it out loud) was smiling.

Once she was seated and Dumbledore gave the 'go-ahead' to eat, she was emedeatly bombarded with questions.

A blond girl with curly hair, sitting across from her asked, "So you're a transfer student. Where are you from? I'm Lavender Brown, by the way."

'_Gosh I hate this part.' _she tried to smile, after all it really was just an innocent question.

"Well, I'm sure you can tell by my accent that I'm American, but my –"

A boy with red hair and a mouth full of chicken sitting to her right cut her off.

"Wa jow mov hen mid tum fow?"

"Ronald, don't be so rude!" Snapped a girl with frizzy brown hair sitting across from him, wrinkling her nose in distaste. She then gave Rain a look that said _'I'm sorry, please excuse him.' _Rain couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle.

"It's all right; I'm use to these types of questions."

"Well, he should have at least swallowed his food first, that was disgusting." She sent him a pointed stare as if he were an ill-mannered child making his ears turn red with embracement.

She laughed a bit more when she saw that.

Rain started to explain, "You see Ronald—"

"Please call me Ron!" He begged. "Hermione only calls me Ronald when she's frustrated with me cus she knows I don't like it." He cringed. Hermione must have kicked him under the table.

Rain really laughed out right this time, catching the attention of some of the students around them. Her laughter was like music, warm and sweet. It was almost contagious, making everyone that was listening smile. When she calmed down, she sighed and answered Ron's question.

"Okay, you see Ron; my dad is a member of the U.S. Navy. He was just recently promoted and the only position open for his new rank was in one of our basses in England, so, we had to pick up our lives for the umpteenth time and move. I mean, I'm used to it… I had to do it all the time back in the states, but at least there I could still floo to school every day. I had to transfer here this time though cuz Lord knows the cost for flooing back and forth across the Atlantic Ocean every day would be ridiculous."

"Wait! Why every day?" Asked a boy with an Irish accent and slightly singed eyebrows a few seats down the table. Apparently a good chunk of the table was listening into the conversation now.

"Oh! Well, Cromwell, the school I went to, was just a day school. You know, you show up around 8:30 in the morning for classes, have lunch around noon followed by more classes and at 3:00 you go home, unless you're on a sports team or in a club or something like that."

Most of the students gave her surprised and confused looks like they couldn't imagine having to leave after classes every day.

"Weird." Said Ron, shaking his head.

Rain chuckled then looked up towards the head table to see that Dumbledore was standing up. She caught the other's attention and pointed to the table saying…

"Do you guys mind if we press pause on the questions for a bit? We do have the next few years to get to know each other after all…. Besides, it looks like Dumbledore about to speak again."

Before he could speak though, the ceiling went haywire and started storming. Nobody had noticed a grubby man walk in from the door to the side of the teacher's table. He flicked a spell at the ceiling and it calmed down.

"Bloody ceiling! Sorry 'bout that Dumbledore."

The man was covered in scars and was missing what appeared to be a small chunk of his nose. He also had a metal leg and a magic eye that seemed to rove over every inch of the room. He really creped Rain out (another gut feeling). Once everyone was quiet, Dumbledore introduced a Ministry wizard by the name of Bartemius Crouch. This wizard then began to explain the rules and regulations that were put in place for the tournament. When he got to the part about having to be at least 17 years old to enter, the whole hall began to shout their protests, the loudest were a set of red-headed twins to her left, until…..

"**SILENCE!" **Was demanded by Dumbledore, making the room grow quiet again.

While all this was going on, Rain took advantage of the opportunity to finally eat something. The food was delicious and she was surprised to find that her goblet was filled with a batch of her tonic. _'You really are awesome Dumbledore.'_ She sighed and smiled to herself in content. Hermione saw her lack of attention and whispered to her.

"Hey Riana—"

"Please, Hermione, call me Rain, we are house mates now after all." Rain interrupted grinning.

Hermione smiled. "Okay, Rain, but shouldn't you pay attention…I mean this could be important?"

"Naw, it's cool. Dumbledore already told me all about it when he was talking to my dad and me in his office this morning."

Hermione nodded her understanding. The twin closest to her, having heard, whipped his head around to face her.

"So aren't you upset at all that you can't compete?" He asked.

She blushed, caught off guard.

"Uuumm, ya, I guess I was a bit miffed at first, but hey… the tasks are supposed to be epic right? So, even if I'm not competing, it should still be fun to watch and cheer for are champion and what-not…among other things."

The last bit that she said caught the attention of the other twin.

"Other things?" He asked.

She blushed again but then grinned up at them.

"Ya! For instance, I bet you guys 10 sickles that Krum is the champion chosen for Durmstrang."

The twins paused and stared at her for a moment, then, they looked at each other and slowly, identical grins that could easily rival the Cheshire cat appeared on their faces.

"You're on!" Said the first one.

"We like you!" Said the other.

The three smiled at each other and shook hands.

The first one spoke up again. "I'm Fred—"

"And I'm George! If you ever need anything, just come to us—"

"**We are the Weasley twins and we've got your back!**" They said together making her giggle.

Then she said, "Hold on just a sec." She stared at them both for a moment examining their faces… "Okay! Got it!" She grind at them.

They looked confused…. "**What?**"

"You're Fred and you are George… I won't forget who's who now."

They still looked confused if not a bit skeptical.

"No, really! Two of my best chick-friends are twins. You two may 'look' identical, but you're not the same."

With that, she turned back to the front to see Dumbledore revealing the Tri-Wizard Chalice while the twins whispered to each other…

"Hey George?"

"Ya Fred?"

"I think we just found a new game to play for the rest of the year!"

"**Wicked!**" They bumped fists.

After all was said and done about the dangers and eternal glory, everyone was dismissed to go to their respective resting places for the night. On the way to Gryffindor Tower, Rain taped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Hey Hermione? Would you mind showing me to the library sometime tomorrow, I'd like to snag a few new books to read?"

Hermione's face grew excited.

"You like to read? Oh I'd be happy to show you!"

Rain couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I love reading! I'm avid actually; you could even call me an addict. Hey if you're a reader too, which I assume you are based on that reaction just a second ago, we could exchange books if you'd like! I brought a few with me from home!"

Hermione sighed happily. "Finally!"

The girls giggled and started to discuss who their favorite authors were.

Ron over-heard the girls talking. Rain saw him lean over to a boy with shaggy black hair and glasses and jokingly whisper loud enough for the girls to hear…

"Oh no Harry, another one!"

Said boy grinned and the girls chuckled louder. Rain was starting to relax around them, _'I really think I might actually like it here.'_

**Don't worry…I didn't forget about Jasper….He comes back into play in the next chapter!**

**If you have any questions or if something didn't make since…please let me know!**


End file.
